deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonya Blade
Sonya Blade is a protagonist from the Mortal Kombat series. She appeared in the 65th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Cammy VS Sonya, where she fought against Cammy White from the Street Fighter Series. History A general of the Special Forces, Sonya joined the 10th Mortal Kombat Tournament to hunt down Black Dragon leader Kano, who killed Sonya's partner. She would later join Raiden's Force of Light with her Special Forces alongside her new partner Jax, and fight to protect Earthrealm from Outworld and NetherRealm forces. She would later be part of the Outer World Investigation Agency, a task force focused on other realm exploration and combat. In the rebooted timeline, Sonya was one of the only defenders who survived Shao Kahn's assault of Earthrealm. She fell in love with her teammate, action movie star Johnny Cage, and they eventually married and had a child named Cassie. Johnny later divorced Sonya as she was too devoted to her job to spend time with her family. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Full Name: Sonya Blade * Age: 51 * Height: 5'9" | 179.8 cm * Weight: 140 lbs | 63.5 kg * Place of Birth: Austin, Texas * US Special Forces General * Co-Founder of Outer World Investigation Agency * Kombat Styles: Kenpo, Tae Kwon Do Weapons * Wind Blade * Kali Sticks * Garrote Wire * Grenades ** Smoke ** Stun ** Frag * Attack Drone * Energy Bracelet Move Set * Kartwheel * Leg Grab * Inverted Bicycle Kick * Garrote Parry * Energy Rings * Fatalities ** Fire Kiss ** Crush Kiss ** Slice Kiss ** Scissor Split ** Poison Kiss ** Head Hunter Feats * Can rip people in half with her legs * Punched an anvil in half * Almost choked Kano to death * Defeated Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Jax, and Quan Chi back to back * Survived Sindel's sonic screams * Shot a man in the head without looking * Survived a helicopter crash * Defeated Jade and Kitana in a 2-on-1 fight Gallery Sonya (Sprite).gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! F5AF33B9-3938-4556-B70C-11A0AE511D96.png|Sonya’s Energy Bracelets BB1B8AC9-98A8-4990-B1E4-24B03F4B64D6.gif|Scissor Split Fatality 29BB62FD-656D-4709-84A2-A0F9B4B44E51.gif|Fire Kiss Fatality F6069419-DD06-4B17-899B-94E3FCA2DA42.gif|Crush Kiss Fatality 9C315315-39B7-4667-8254-727E84FF5F82.gif|Poison Kiss Fatality Trivia * Sonya is the sixth character from Mortal Kombat to appear, after Shang Tsung, Raiden, Shao Kahn, Sektor and Scorpion, and with the next three being Sub-Zero, Johnny Cage and Sindel. ** She's also the first female Mortal Kombat character to appear, with the next one being Sindel. ** She is the third Mortal Kombat character to win, after Shao Kahn and Scorpion, and with the next one being Sub-Zero. * Back in Season 1, Sonya was originally planned to fight Nina Williams from the Tekken series. References * Sonya Blade on Wikipedia * Sonya Blade on the Mortal Kombat Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Female Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Military Combatants Category:NetherRealm Studios Characters Category:Human Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Protagonists